1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an x-ray diagnostics apparatus, and in particular to such an apparatus which includes a patient bed and which permits x-ray exposures to be obtained without removing the patient from the bed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is frequently necessary to obtain x-ray exposures of bedridden patients, for example, in an intensive care station. It is known for this purpose to arrange the x-ray source on a portable stand which can be brought to the patient's bed for generating the x-ray exposures. In these known devices, however, the patient must be lifted by attendants so that the x-ray film cassette can be inserted between the patient and the supporting surface of the patient's bed. The x-ray source is then positioned above the patient's bed.
The necessity of lifting the patient to produce an x-ray disclosure is undesirable, and moreover precise centering and gating of the x-ray source constitutes a problem in these known devices.